


Machine Forever机械永恒

by Killde_Achilles



Series: Machine Forever机械永恒 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 我觉得可能涉及到替身梗了我是魔鬼，这篇文我写着很不舒服知道汉克自杀的时候在下雨但是我觉得下雪更适合这里的剧情于是篡改了天气51康死在了CyberLife的大楼里而汉克自责打算自杀，60被51康感染成为异常仿生人去拯救汉克的故事





	Machine Forever机械永恒

60认为自己赢了，它很确信自己是一台完美的机器。

 

直到它发现自己现在汉克安德森的家门口。

 

它丝毫没有任何印象自己是怎么、为什么要来的。这个地方也许对康纳——它称为51的那个很重要，但对自己而言这里什么都不是。

它一定是中了51的病毒，51在停机前向它传输了某种信息，当时它扫描过其中的内容，都是一些细碎的日常，属于无价值信息。然而现在这些“无价值”的东西却在自己眼前闪现:Jimmy's Bar的初次相遇，把汉克从醉酒中叫醒，汉克拿枪指着康纳又放下，在天台上救下汉克……其中有一些是它之前已经知道的，不过大部分都是51从未上传过的。这也让它更加确定51是异常仿生人——异常仿生人才会有‘私心’，才会想要‘独占’。它感觉被套进了51的身体里，体会到了51的犹豫、怀疑，它的每一点变化都像是发生在了自己身上。

 

60的分析结果告诉它现在它的行为都是受51影响的结果，换而言之它‘异常’了。它必须要在自己彻底成为一个异常仿生人之前解决这个病毒。它应该回到模控生命而不是继续待在这里。它试图转身离开，但整个人就像被定住了一样动弹不得。

 

那些明明只是一些数据，只是0和1的组合罢了，但它们又与60曾经处理过的数据不同，它们仿佛…仿佛拥有生命、拥有灵魂。

 

仿生人会有生命吗？

 

仿生人会有灵魂吗？

 

异常仿生人会模仿人类的情感，它们只是一种低劣的模仿，并不是真实，这是60曾被灌输的真理。

 

是吗？

 

软体不稳定

 

60的LED灯发着红光，它伫立在门前，像是大雪中的一根标杆，逐渐模糊。那些数据也许就是51的‘灵魂’，证明了51曾经活过。

 

60的处理器由正常的蓝色变成了红色，任务也变成了乱码，最终它明白了乱码后的内容:拯救汉克。这就是51最后的愿望吗？它连自己都拯救不了还想要去救一个无可救药的人，可笑又可悲。

 

如今51已经变成了一堆废铁，它希望自己能替它实现这个愿望。汉克安德森有98％的概率准备自杀，60不知道自己能做什么。

 

它看见了那堵墙，隔在它和门之间。

 

60开始理解51的行为了，它会因此而毁灭，情感才是真正的魔鬼，欲望则是一切的推手。胸膛里51的灵魂燃烧着，60如坠冰窟。

 

墙推倒了而新的秩序又被建立。60睁开眼，处理器重新恢复了蓝色。他重新审视着这个世界，回想起先前模控生命大楼里的自己说过的每一句话都像是对现在的讽刺。他该怎么做？一个凶手怎么能拯救受害者？

 

他推开了汉克的家门，出乎意料这次门没有锁。房间里很安静，时间仿佛静止了，60在餐桌前找到了汉克，他还活着。桌子上很干净，只有一瓶酒、那把左轮手枪还有柯尔的照片。

 

“我回来了，副队长。”

 

“你不是康纳，康纳已经死了。”汉克的眼神就像已经躺在棺材里的人重新睁开眼睛时的样子，像是迷失的灵魂在人间游荡。

 

“副队长，我知道你的狗叫sumo，我知道你的儿子叫柯尔他死于车祸。这一切都不是你的错…我在停机前转化了60，但我需要一些时间才能攻破他的墙。汉克，我还是康纳，只不过换了一个身体而已。一切都会好的…”60说着，即便这只是一个谎言，现在他也希望汉克能放下过去，既是为了51的梦想，也是为了给自己一个救赎。

 

“康纳，”汉克站起身。那是一个温暖的拥抱，60的生命中头一次感到这样的温暖，炽热到要把他的机体燃烧殆尽，他想要伸出手去抱住汉克，但又收回了，因为他不是汉克的那个康纳，他永远都不会是。

**Author's Note:**

> 还想了几个结局没有写出来  
> 一就是60花了太多的时间才突破了墙但一切都太晚了他在门口听到了枪响  
> 二是汉克始终不相信60是康纳会在拥抱时对60开枪然后自杀


End file.
